


time.

by xiaosbf



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, depressed reader, hand holding, just really fluffy okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: you lose someone dearest to you and things just aren’t the same without them. luckily, crypto is there to help.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader
Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497857
Kudos: 18





	time.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 1,362  
> writing commissions for anon ♡

They always tell you to embrace the time you share with others, because time doesn’t last forever. They always tell you that time flies, but you never really notice until it’s really flown by. You stood at the casket, shaking your head. Your attempt to hold back tears had of course failed. 

You dipped your head, “What am I going to do without you...” you murmured to yourself. All this time, they had been there for you, building you up and creating memories that you could never forget. Your heart twinged in pain. They were gone. They were really gone. The time you shared with them had helped you hold your head up high. 

Sighing, you brushed away the tears from your cheeks. You let in a shaky inhale, taking one last look at them. This is where we say farewell.

...

Ever since, things just weren’t the same. It felt like some part of you was missing. You knew that they would’ve wanted you to be strong and keep at it.. but it was proving to be difficult. They were the only person you had left. The one that gave you the strength to keep fighting in the games. This next wouldn’t be same. Not when you knew that they weren’t cheering you on from behind a screen.

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice snapped out of your thoughts. Out of a habit, you smiled. The voice belonged to Ajay. “Oh, I’m fine. I was just thinking about something.” You didn’t wish to bother anyone with your problems. You could deal with this by yourself. Right?

The answer was no. You still weren’t taking the death well at all. Instead you just felt like being alone. You lost motivation for a lot of things. You used to eat with the others, but now, you were just finding every single excuse to push them away. 

“Hey, friend! Are you sure you don’t want to get lunch with us?” Pathfinder asked, a happy face displayed on his screen. You quickly shook your head at him and began to close the door to your room. “No thank you. I have to... think of new strategies.” you lied to the robot meekly. “Maybe next time.” you shut your door. The screen on Pathfinder flickered to a sad emoticon. 

Everyone else probably noticed that something had indeed happen to you, but you just pushed the subject or them away whenever they asked. You’d be fine. You’d be fine. That’s what you kept telling yourself in the mirror before you had to scramble out of your room to be ready for the games. 

But these strong emotions were very much affecting your gameplay. You went from a shining star who won very often, to someone who hardly won at all. The only times you did win is because your other teammates carried you. 

“I’m sorry... I’ve been downed.” You called out to your teammates. This time, you were teamed with Crypto and Lifeline. Both of them had came to your aid, fighting off the duo of Wraith and Rampart. Lifeline had Doc revive you. You didn’t want to bother any, but yet you were causing trouble for your team. You were quick to apologise to them and thank them both. 

“What’s up with her?” Crypto asked Ajay as he watched you craft at the replicator. Lifeline shrugged in reply, “I heard that she may have lost a family member, but I’m not sure. She hasn’t talked to anyone about it.” 

Oh. Crypto knew that feeling all too well. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close to him. Actually, he knew what it was like to lose everything. 

...

You were lying in bed, underneath your covers and listening to music when you heard a knock at your door. You shifted, but didn’t bother getting up. Maybe if you didn’t reply or anything, they would go away. After a moment, the person knocked again “ 야 , I know you’re in there.”

You knew that voice. The Korean spoke for itself regardless. It was Crypto. The rather quiet legend who preferred keeping to himself. There were a lot of rumours surrounding him about his identity. You’ve heard Mirage poking fun at him because of it. But you didn’t know yourself who the male really was. You had talked to him outside the games a couple of times though, simply because you tried your best to befriend him.

Another knock sounded at you door and you finally decided to force yourself to get up. You had a strange feeling that Crypto wasn’t going to leave until you answered. You let your phone continue playing the song “Our Light” which was sung by Lyn Inaizumi. It was the ending song to one of your favourite video games.

Slowly, you opened your door and indeed, Crypto stood before you. You had to look up at him. “Did you need something?” You asked, trying to sound as if you weren’t just about to be on the verge of tears a second ago. “Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something. Mind if I come in?” he looked over your shoulder and into your room.

Usually, you would’ve said yes. Yes, that you did mind and maybe some other time. But for some odd reason, you didn’t want to tell him no. You opened your door further and let him walk inside as you closed the door behind him. Your room was dark, but had candles lit.

The male leaned against your wardrobe as you sat on your bed. All was quiet for a bit as he looked at you. You could feel his eyes on yours and that caused you to feel anxious. Had you done something wrong? This was about earlier. It had to be. Crypto came to lecture you about dragging him and Lifeline down.

Immediately you apologised. “If this was about earlier... I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dragging both you and Ajay down due to my many mistakes. I’ve just been having a lot on my mind.” you half explained. “Like what?” 

Your eyes averted to your lap where you rested your hands. You didn’t want to bother him with your problems either. Crypto sighed, removing his hands from his pockets. “I’m not sure if this is true or not, but...” he trailed off and moved to sit next to you on your bed. 

“I heard that you lost someone close to you.” Your eyes widened and your body froze. Did everyone know about it? Had they knew this entire time? “And—“ You shook your head. Your chest suddenly felt heavy as tears began to pool in your eyes. You moved away from him. No, no, no. You didn’t want to talk about it. 

Crypto called out your name, but you still refused to look at him or even acknowledge him. But he took your hands and held them in his. “Hey, hey..” he voiced softly. You still could not look at him. “I wanted to say that I know what it’s like to lose someone who is really close to you. Someone who gives you the strength to carry on and gives you something to fight for.” 

Small sniffles left you and those built up tears began to run down your face. “I understand that. I do. But you don’t have to fight your battles alone. Life still goes on.” It was those set of words that you made you look over to him finally. You sniffled, eyes shaky as they stared into his rather dark ones. Without a single word, you leaned into him.

Crypto’s arms wrapped themselves around you. He wasn’t one for hugs, but you were an exception. His embrace was strangely comforting and warmed your heart. It’s as if the cold blizzard in your mind had calmed and the snow melted away. No, you weren’t over their death. That was going to take time and you weren’t sure how long, but with Crypto here for you like this... you knew this journey was one you would not have to tread alone.

_I know how you feel...  
Beyond your words._

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve began taking commissions, please indulge if you can. love you all.  
>  [commission info](https://virtualventi.tumblr.com/post/638760724242579456/commission-info-hi-lovelies-i-have)


End file.
